


Galactic Heroes

by Midnight_Owl



Category: Buzz Lightyear of Star Command, Toy Story (Movies)
Genre: AU Alternate Universe, AU toy story-toys are humans/alive., F/M, Gen, what if? fic
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2017-12-10
Updated: 2018-05-01
Packaged: 2019-02-13 03:09:10
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings, No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 3
Words: 5,665
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/12974544
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Midnight_Owl/pseuds/Midnight_Owl
Summary: The trip to Tangea for the Galatic Alliance changed everything. Or at least altered Warp’s plans. The Princess Mira Nova just had to make herself interesting.What if Warp was with Buzz during the mission that prompted Mira to join Star Command?On hold due to writers block. Will continue at a later date.





	1. Assignments

**Author's Note:**

> DarkMatterNova’s art on tumblr is partially to blame for this. Her art is gorgeous, you need to check it out. My upcoming trip to Disney is also to blame. I fell down the Toy Story/Buzz Lightyear of Star Command rabbit hole. This is the result.  
> Jessie will not appear for a while, but she will appear!

Star Command

Four of the best Rangers currently in Star Command has were waiting for Commander Nebula in Conference Room Gamma. Why they were called for a meeting was unknown to them. Rocket Crockett and Warp Darkmatter were playing cards, Ty Parsec was working on an old blaster, and Buzz Lightyear was rewriting the training manual. Again.

”Why are you editing that thing again, Lightyear? Haven’t you already written it seventeen times?” Warp asked as he shuffled the cards in his hands.

”Twenty, not seventeen Warp.” Ty cut in, not looking up from the disassembled blaster.

”Really Buzz? How could you have possibly rewritten the manual that many times?” Rocket asked with a stunned look on his face.

”Typos and new rules. Some of the new cadets have created a need for rules that should be painfully obvious not to do. Like don’t set your fellow recruits on fire.” Buzz explained. His voice cracked on the last word from exasperation. The other men looked at him in stunned silence.

”You have to be joking.” Ty said. That had to be a joke. It just had to be.

”I’m not. I really wish I was. I rewrite these manuals so much because someone does something stupid that needs to be addressed so no one does it.” Buzz sighed. He rubbed his temples after he closed the program on his tablet.

”What is wrong with these cadets? Have we had any promising recruits this term?” Rocket complained. 

“No.” Warp muttered.

”I really hate Rookies. We weren’t this awful.” Rocket huffed.

”That could be argued. At least you lot didn’t maim each other for jokes.” Commander Nebula said as he entered the conference room. The Rangers all got to their feet and gave the Commander a salute before he told them to sit back down.

”Alright men, I have assignments for all of. Buzz, The Galatic Alliance is holding a conference on Tangea in one month. Madam President wants to bring them into the Alliance. She requested you to be in charge of security.” Nebula stated. He gave Buzz a data pad which Buzz immediately started to read. Warp scowled and mumbled something under his breath. Nebula’s eye twitched as heard exactly what Warp said. None of the others did, or they didn’t acknowledge what they heard.

”Thanks for volunteering to help him Darkmatter.” He snapped. Warp said nothing but nodded.

”Rocket, I have a few Rookies that have promise. I want you to evaluate them. Try not to make them cry.” Nebula said as he turned to the dark skinned Ranger giving him the other data pad.

“I make no promises.” Rocket replied with a flat look. If the Rookies couldn’t handle one ‘mean’ commanding officer they wouldn’t last very long as Rangers. He glanced at the names. At least Stella Silver had some promise. She just needed some help on her test scores and aim.

Rocket smirked as he noticed the note next to one name. Commander Nebula was giving him permission to haze this one poor soul!

“Ty, the LGM’s want your input on the modifications to the suits. Don’t blow up another moon. I’m still getting calls from Jupiter.” Nebula said. Ty’s grin turned into a deep scowl.

”I got hit with a neuron disrupter, it was an accident. Blame that idiot rookie who tried to impress his ex-girlfriend. What an idiot. Have we found out what happened to him?” Ty asked.

“No, his family hasn’t heard from him since he kicked out of the academy. But it is not unusual for him to just drop off the radar according to his folks.” Nebula replied. 

“Alright I’m done, now go get to work.” Nebula said dismissing them. He was on his way out of the conference room when Warp stopped him.

”Wait, why was I called here?” Warp asked with a scowl towards the Commander.

”Before you decided to be a smart-ass, well more so than usual, you were going to help Rocket torture... I mean train Rookies.” Nebula smirked as he left the room. The men varied in reactions upon hearing the Commander yell as he was tackled by his desk. Pity to amusement were on the four Rangers faces.

”I’ll go contact Madame President to start planning. Warp, help Rocket plan his training for the Rookies. You’ll have more fun there. Political maneuvering is a pain. If one of the Rookies is Gretyud Fitcur, make it painful. He’s responsible for eight new rules on his own.” Buzz said as he left the room. Warp and Ty shared a look. Did Buzz? Buzz Lightyear, rule stickler, rule writer just give permission for someone’s life to be made a living hell?

“Warp my man, help me make Gretyud Fitcur’s life misery. We have approval from both Nebula and Buzz to be cruel to this kid.” Rocket grinned in a way that showed to much teeth. Warp returned the feral grin, he grabbed Rocket’s datapad and began to read over the notes on the soon to be suffering Rookies.

“I’m out. Film the ‘training’ Rocket. Make it an example for future morons.” Ty called, waving a lazy salute as he existed.

”We are horrible.” Warp grinned as he looked over the notes on Fitcur. This kid had seriously ticked off a lot of people.

”I know, Nebula is furious with this weasel if he wanted us to combine forces against him. Now let’s plan...” Rocket grinned as he started explaining to Warp just what he had come up with in the short meeting.

Warp regretted his comment. He could be hazing a rookies with permission! Now he was about to go to one of the places he least he wanted to go to.

Nothing on Tangea could be good.

Tangeans were arrogant, and this was coming from Warp.

He was well aware of the irony when he told Buzz about his...reluctance of Tangeans years ago.

His grandfather was a bounty hunter who came crashing into Tangea trying to get his target. His grandmother was a Tangean and helped dear old grandad catch him. They fell in love, yada yada, grandma was kicked out of the family, blah blah, she kept her last name to thumb her nose at her pompous relatives, Pops didn’t have a last name so took Darkmatter when they finally married.

Warp Darkmatter was considered gum on the shoes to Tangeans for being mixed. Outsiders were bad enough to the royal pricks, but those who were mixed?

Warp got into fights when some of his Tangean cousins, who didn’t hate his grandma, came to visit. To be fair Gran Darkmatter was not the best role model, considering how many times she instigated those fights.

Eh, the bloodlust was part of the reason Gran and Pops fell in love anyway.

Pops always said that he was a goner when he saw Gran bash the targets head with a bottle of wine.

Hopefully he could avoid his arrogant relatives and the conference would be short, sweet, and simple.

A guy could hope right?


	2. Chapter 2

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> A quarter-Tangean smartass, a rule following space ranger, and a princess combine forces. Everyone has regrets. Mainly King Nova and Zurg.  
> Especially King Nova.

Tangean Royal Castle

The space rangers had arrived on Tangean with the Galatic Alliance representatives and things were off to an awful start. A cousin Warp particularly loathed was of course one of the Tangeans that was a member of the welcome party. And he just happened to mention Warp’s quarter-Tangean status and the financial failure of his family as partial Tangeans.

Buzz might have stomped on Warp’s foot to keep him from punching his cousin.

The other Tangeans with his cousin started to look at him like he was something they stepped in. Then one of the Tangeans just had to make a comment about it being a miracle he wasn’t deformed. And his cousin just laughed like it was the greatest joke he had ever heard. And Alioth knew he get away with it because it was an official matter so Warp couldn’t retaliate.

Save for his badass grandma and grandfather, his entire family was worthless. It was no wonder Zurg was able to get Warp on the Evil Emperor’s payroll. Spite and money were two of things that got Warp up in the morning. 

Alioth announcement made the conference start off wonderfully. Madame President’s lackies-er-representatives just gave Warp looks of pity. Lightyear gave Alioth a surprisingly dark look before starting his speech about truth, justice, and blah blah blah.

Warp saluted his partner and had to hold back a sigh of relief when he finally escaped from everyone to do a perimeter patrol when Lightyear detailed their respective jobs. Buzz would be inside with the guests while Warp would patrol outside of the castle. Warp would never admit it but he was grateful for Buzz’s interference, not that he would ever admit it to the man, Buzz would just get _feelings_ and Warp was allergic to those.

And because life just likes to mess with him more so than usual today, an explosion went off right after that thought finished in Warp’s mind. He turned sharply and had his hand on his laser, prepared for anything. 

Well anything but his partner falling to the ground with a pink blur of all things trailing after him.

Warp was so done with this damn planet. 

Oh so done.

No wonder Grandma could out drink a Jo-Adean, this family and planet were just horrendous.

He would need several drinks when they were finished with this mission. He signaled to the incoming pair to join him on the southwest terrace.

Ever the gentleman Buzz helped his pink rescuer down from the hover tray. Warp had to hide a snort at the look on her face. If she was thinking about a possible romance she would be disappointed. Buzz might like redheads but he was already head over heels in love with a girl on Earth, the newest planet to join the Galatic Alliance.

That potential romance was something Warp, Ty, and Rocket were all dying to see unfold as it would be nothing but chaos. The girl’s brother tried to kill Buzz before somehow befriending him. The three men wanted to see the disaster their friend would no doubt go through. His attempts at flirting was awkward and hilarious!

 “Wark Darkmatter meet Princess Mira Nova. She’s going to help us get back in the party to defeat Zurg. Princess Mira. Set Warp Darkmatter, my partner and friend who is going to help us save your dad.” Buzz stated as soon as he was on his feet. Warp was staring at the blockhead he called a friend in front of him with a look of complete exasperation. He just fell over ten stories and he stops to make small talk? 

Once they were off this planet Warp was telling everyone that the great Buzz Lightyear had to be saved by a pink princess and an improvised hoverboard/serving tray.

“Wh-what? How can I help you? You are supposed to help me. I’m a princess, I can’t help.” Princess Mira Nova stuttered. She gestured wildly following the oblivious to her distress Buzz. Warp walked behind her as he wondered what his friend was doing. Tangeans didn’t have doors, they were ghosted in by the guards earlier in the day. Did he not notice the lack of doors?

Then again he _was_ Buzz.

“I have no training. I’ve never had to fight, how am I supposed to help? I can’t.” The princess continued.

Well she wasn’t wrong. She couldn’t, but they could. Warp didn’t like being told he couldn’t do something and Buzz didn’t believe in giving up. It’s why they were partnered up. They were both stubborn and highly competitive. They somehow made each other work better.

”You’ll never win if you’re busy counting the reasons you’ll lose. Princess Mira, you’re father is in there with Zurg. Help us get in here and we’ll do everything we can to save him. But right now don’t focus on what you can’t do, and focus on what you can.” Buzz stated looking directly at the princess. 

While Buzz was giving the princess a pep talk, Warp wanted to shoot something.

Zurg was here? Why was he here? Why didn’t that check writer mention something while Warp gave the purple cyborg, or whatever the hell Zurg was, his update. How could he keep his cover without enraging the Emperor? Warp wasn’t getting any closer to finding out about the LGM’s mind link, and he wouldn’t if Zurg kept crashing his missions to try and defeat Buzz Lightyear.

Seriously, Zurg and Buzz only made their rivalry, obsession, arch enemy thing worse by actively going after one another. It was annoying. 

“Here’s the plan.” Buzz said as he grabbed the princess and Warp, forcing them into a makeshift huddle. Just when Warp was out of his own thoughts, he was soon distracted by an outside force. Instead of his thoughts on how to be Buzz’s fellow ranger but not annoy the Evil Emperor who signed big checks, he was caught off guard by something familiar, yet foreign, to him.

Warp totally did not notice how good the princess smelled. Not at all. 

_He knew that smell, it was the same flowers Grandpa got Grandma fo her birthday. It was light, floral and spicy, it smelled like home._

_Oh **asteroids and sun showers** he was not actually thinking these thoughts. Get your head in the game Darkmatter, Lightyear was still explaining the plan._

The plan was simple but would likely work. Zurg tended to over complicate his plans, making a simple plan the best one to beat him.

* * *

 “I’m still not sure about this.” Princess Mira stated as she ghost the Rangers in. Buzz had quickly vanished leaving Warp alone with the princess. Warp rolled his eyes and was about to tell her that they needed to be silent as they moved through the hallway when she suddenly fired the blaster she borrowed from Buzz far too close to his head. He felt the heat from the blast fly by his ear. The sound was far to loud. Was she trying to blow their cover? Or kill him? He hadn’t even tried to annoy her lie he usually did to other aristocrats.

”What the craters was that for Princess?” Warp yelled at the pink princess. She just gave him a flat look and pointed behind him. He looked and was somewhat surprised to see a downed Hornet. Welp. That just happened. When did that hunk of junk appear? Normally he could hear them. This planet was ruining his game.

So much for lording the fact Buzz needed to be rescued over his head.

”Saving your rear, that’s what. Now come on, the throne room is this way.” She said grabbing his hand and pulling him through a wall. Did she really just flip her hair? What was his life?

“By the way, your name is Darkmatter? That’s a Tangean name. Any relation to Andromeda Darkmatter?” She asked tilting her head at the taller man. 

”My grandmother.” Warp said in a flat voice. Here it comes, the typical scorne.

”She was my grandmother’s friend, Ursa Astro. She wasn’t allowed contact after Andromeda left. Royals, especially women royals, have very little freedom. Her father, and later husband, forbade it. She missed Andromeda a lot. She regretted not being able to stay in touch. It’s one reason she encouraged me to stand on my own. So I wouldn’t be pushed over like she was. Is she still alive, your grandmother? Grandmother died a few years ago but she hoped Andromeda was doing well.” The princess explained as she led the two of them to a wall that had elaborate columns in front of it; the entrance to the ballroom. The amount Hornets also seemed to make it clear they were in the right place.

Well that was unexpected as Warp processed what she told him. He was caught off-guard by her story.

”She is.” Warp said. He really didn’t know how to reply. 

“I’ll let her know her friend missed her.” He continued awkwardly, the princess just kept staring at him. He fired a shot over her head, knocking out two Hornets in one shot. Shooting something usually cleared his head. But not so much today.

Man did he really need to get off this planet, it was clearly messing with him. 

”I’ll gladly welcome her to the palace anytime. It’s time Tangea started to acknowledge the rest of the galaxy. There’s more out there then just us.” She states as she fired at another Hornet. 

Were they bonding? It was almost a game now to see who could destroy the most Hornets. And they were talking about family of all things. What was going on? 

”You are very different then any Tangean I’ve ever met.” Warp told her.

”I’m known as the royal embarrassment. Grandmother taught me to be independent. Much to Father’s dismay. After all she did approve of my first boyfriend while everyone else threw a fit.” Princess Mira continued with a slight smirk.

Maybe not everyone on this planet was horrible. He raised an eyebrow in question.

”He was a grounder.” She said before she blasted a hole into a wall. She stepped through and started to sass Zurg. Warp couldn’t fight the grin. 

His grandma would not believe him when he told her the Crown Princess dated a Grounder. She would probably hurt herself from laughter.

* * *

There were now two full Tangeans he didn’t loathe completely.

Princess Mira Nova was interesting. Grandma would love her. But when he called her to let her know what happened on her birth planet she was highly amused and immediately said she liked the princess and wanted to meet the woman.

Warp wasn’t sure if that was a good thing or a bad thing. Luckily the chances of that happening was slim.

His Grandma howled with laughter when he mentioned the princess dated a grounder. Apparently she was just like Ursa but with a diamond backbone. Ursa was pleased that her friend had made sure her granddaughter knew she was her own person, not just a princess.

Cleaning up the mess Zurg made was easy. So did the rest of the negotiations. Tangea was now an official planet in the Galatic Alliance. 

And as Warp learned a month later, they had the first full Tangean to join Star Command. Much to the King’s very vocal disapproval. He would have to keep an eye on her. She was far from the other Tangeans he had encountered before. 

Princess Mira Nova was officially interesting.


	3. Chapter 3

**Summary for the Chapter:**

> Buzz remembers how he met a certain cowgirl.  
> Warp thinks on how he should deal with a certain princess. But then he sees something that he hates and the few morals he follows demand him to be a decent quarter-Tangean.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: harassment is implied and spoken about but is not described in detail.  
> Edit: fixed Woody and Jessie’s last name. The name is Pride not Proctor.

 Buzz Lightyear was known to be painfully oblivious to anything outside of Star Command. He wasn’t ashamed to admit it. Buzz just loved Star Command. He loved the rules and regulations of Star Command. The uniforms. The flying. Oh he definitely loved flying.

Yet his mind wasn’t on Star Command as much in the past few months. Buzz Lightyear was different. Ever since he had been sent to recruit new cadets from a small town on Earth.

The planet had finally joined the Galatic Alliance, despite being aware of it for years. The numerous governments on the planet finally agreed to join. Buzz still found it odd how one planet was so divided. 

It was routine recruitment for the ranger, but it somehow went very weird. Some of the town people happened to fall in love with the man. Not that Buzz really noticed, he was there to recruit, give a few examples of what the training would be like. The adoration wasn’t something he noticed. The sheriff was not pleased by this. He downright loathed the space ranger. The town somehow got him to take on the duties of the sheriff after a while. Buzz thought he was helping the overworked Sheriff. After all his deputy slash little sister had vanished. Buzz was just trying to ease the man’s burden. He was oblivious to the hostility.

The sheriff’s resentment kept growing until the two were trying to arrest a dangerous pyromaniac.

The sheriff managed to dislocate Buzz’s shoulder during the attempted takedown. It nearly killed Buzz, with him falling out a window in the process. The two were captured by the pyromaniac in a hostage situation afterwords.

Luckily they finally managed to form a friendship and were able to cooperate with one another.  Sheriff Woody Pride admitted that he was taking his sister’s disappearance hard, that he felt Buzz was trying to replace her. He didn’t want a new partner, he wanted his sister home. Buzz was horrified, he had no idea the circumstances on the missing deputy. He wasn’t even aware the deputy was Woody’s sister, just that she hadn’t been seen in a long time. After forming a plan to escape, Buzz promised the grieving man he would use Star Command resources to help locate the missing woman.

They took down the pyromaniac easily once they were finally on the same page.

Turned out it was kid who needed serious guidance and medication. The poor kid would be in juvenile detention but would get the medical care  he desperately needed. His parents were surprised, they had no idea that their child needed help. They agreed to all go to counseling in order to help their son. 

After a week of recovery and Star Command technology, Buzz and Woody were able to get a lead on his missing sister. Turns out she was being held by a loan shark!

She hadn’t noticed a friend was acting differently. When she confronted her friend, Jessie was taken not Barbie. Apparently Barbie’s boyfriend owed a loan shark a few towns over a lot of money. Barbie was the intended target but Jessie got grabbed instead. 

Deputy Jessie Pride punched Buzz in the face the first time she met him before her brother could stop her. Buzz has been head over heels since. 

After getting the whole ‘we are here to rescue you but excellent left hook’ was hashed out the three of them were able to get the loan shark arrested. 

Barbie had torn into her boyfriend for gambling. He apologized and was recruited into being trained as a Space Ranger. Ken didn’t last very long in training, but he did excel in management. So he decided to work on fixing the town his former loan shark had corrupted.

Jessie Pride has stolen Buzz heart, much to the amusement of Woody who gleefully told the entire story over drinks when Ty, Rocket, and Warp had come to get Buzz back to Star Command Headquarters.

Nearly a year later and the feelings Buzz had for the spirited woman had only grown. He called his friends as often as he could. But his three friends at Star Command could always tell when he had spoken to Jessie. The sappy look was blatant.

* * *

 Warp noticed his friend’s facial expression and immediately turned on his heel and walked out of the room. Warp had no interest in listening to Buzz sigh as he thought about the woman he had fallen hard for. 

Warp was the friend you called for backup in a bar fight, not to discuss feelings. 

He pondered on what he would do now that Buzz was too busy daydreaming to got to Cosmo’s. Warp had hoped Buzz would be willing to hang out. Ever since Tangea, Warp had felt off kilter. 

Princess Mira Nova was interesting.

Princess Mira Nova was distracting.

Princess Mira Nova was dangerous.

She could ruin his plans. The royal line of Tangea were the royal line because their skill with the mind was unparalleled. Their telepathy was more refined, more powerful than the rest of Tangea.

Queen Ursa would have ruled the galaxy in half the time Zurg was attempting to take over said galaxy if she had been allowed to train. If she been allowed to rule instead of being forced to marry a horrendous noble.

Grandmother Andromeda had told him how Queen Ursa was one of the strongest telepaths she knew. The most powerful one born in generations. If she had been born male she would have been a conqueror. To bad she wasn’t born the ‘right’ gender for Tangea. She had her will had beaten out of by her vile husband. If her granddaughter had inherited half the skill she possessed naturally then Warp would be found out. It wouldn’t be a matter of if, but when.

So now he had to debate on if he should watch the princess. Should he observe her skills to gauge his actions or avoid her to reduce the risk of being caught?

‘Better to know the enemy than be surprised’ a voice sounding too much like his grandfather whispered in his mind. 

‘Well, when has the Old Man ever been wrong?’ Warp mused. Yes, he would observe the princess. Better to know what skills she had then be caught off guard. But how to approach her? He was a senior officer, a Ranger with a few years in the field. Princess Mira wasn’t even a Rookie, she was barely into her first month of the Academy. How was he to get near her without it being obvious? Or worse. Creepy. Warp had zero interest in being one of those Cadets who stalked innocent, naive Rookies.

A noise interrupted Warp thoughts. Someone was crying. He blinked. He must have wandered to the training facility when he was distracted by this thoughts. That is where most of the crying occurred. He frowned at being distracted. The princess was being annoying and they haven’t interacted since Tangea. Warp turned the corner and felt his rage spike.

Someone was crying. No, someone was sobbing. Princess Mira was sobbing while a group of three Rookies surrounded her. Two were awkward, one looked oddly smug. He sent a note on his wrist computer to Ty and Rocket. He knew Smug Idiot was on Ty’s shit list. Rocket just enjoyed making others squirm.

“Princess, why the crater are you crying? Idiots, why are you surrounding her?” Warp asked in a sharp voice. The princess seemed shaken. The three idiots looked immediately guilty. Warp narrowed his eyes. Hazing was one thing. Hazing was a part of training, everyone went through it, but it never got harmful. That was the rule, pranks, teasing but nothing physically, mentally, or emotionally damaging. Some lines were never to be crossed. This reeked of something that shouldn’t be crossed.

”Well. I’m waiting. Better hurry. Lightyear is good cop. Rocket is bad cop. Ty is patient cop. I’m worse cop.” Wrap threatened. Idiots two and three gulped. Good some intelligence. Idiot One however did not show any sign of backing down. 

“Trainee Mira, you speak first. If you idiots interrupt her you’ll regret it.” Warp ordered.

”Why does she go first?” Idiot One asked. Warp sent him a flat look.

“Because I know her name, and you look like a crater hit your face and knocked out any shred of intelligence you possessed.” Warp snapped. Warp knew that this brat was on Ty’s shit list. He made a promising tech genius quit the program. Ty had been after him for weeks now.

“I don’t know these Cadets. I’ve never seen them before today. I came for target practice with Stella Silver. She had to leave for a family call, her mom had to be sent to a medical center, so I offered to clean the blasters we used so she could figure out if she needed to request time off.” Princess  Mira started to say. She was standing taller now. She shifted so Warp was behind her, not the three morons. Warp logged Stella’s name. That was the one Rookie Rocket liked, he was considering building a team with Ty and the promising Rookie.

“I was about to log the blasters when Mercury entered the shooting range. I didn’t think much of him entering. I was about to leave. But then he started talking at me.” She continued.

”At?” Warp interrupted. She looked at Warp for a moment. Her eyes flashed to the newly arrived Ty. He put a finger to their lips, the one universal sign for silence. Ty signed in Galatic Code for Soundless that Rocket couldn’t come.

”I couldn’t get a word in, so it was at not to.” She clarified, she gave no sign of the Ranger being behind the three idiots. Smart.

“I tried to leave but he got in my personal space. He wouldn’t leave me alone. I told him I wanted to leave and he kept making...demands.” Mira paused. She looked uncomfortable. Warp took a step forward so he would be even instead of behind her. She relaxed slightly but didn’t take her eyes off Mercury. Ty looked pissed. He was one of the beings that firmly believed that when someone said No, the No was respected. 

“When Cadets Malory and Rabab came in, I tried to leave again. Then this ass asked if he could have a hug.” Mira snapped. Oh there was the diamond backbone he saw on Tangea. He smirked. 

“This creep got in my space, wouldn’t leave me alone, even when I asked several times. I don’t know him, I’m worried for my friend and her family, I’m already feeling awful, so when this freak tried to get me to touch him... I had a melt down.” Mira finished.

Warp Darkmatter was many things. An asshole, a traitor who could be bought by money, there many lines he would jump, break, and bend; but this? Zero tolerance. Warp was a firm believer in that if someone said no you back off. Fun was only fun if everyone agreed.

”And you two just stood there?” Warp hissed. Ty was remaining silent for now.

“Um...we had no clue she was uncomfortable until she started crying sir.” Malory stammered. Rabab nodded frantically confirming the story. Ty shot a distinct ‘what kind of idiot tree did you fall out of?,’ look at the cadets back.

”You are training to be Rangers. You’re supposed to be observant!” Warp said looking at the two shaking idiots. They at least some common sense, Mercury was still leaning against the door frame. 

”We are both from Cyclingon, sir. Our race change colors to show emotion. We’re still learning other worlds! Blue is calm.” Rabab said shakily. Sure enough he and Malory were each turning a soft brown color. Warp vaguely remembered that was fear on Cyclingon, to blend in with ground to avoid detection. 

“Rabab, Malory. Dismissed. You two are both getting remedial lessons in universal body language. Talk to Lightyear. He has data chips for every planet’s body language under Star Command jurisdiction. You’ll have notes on your records for this. Prove me giving you a chance for redemption wasn’t a mistake.” Warp said as he pulled out a data pad. He added the notes to their files and sent copies to both Buzz and Commander Nebula. The two cadets left in a hurry, apologizing to Mira and promised they would be more diligent in their studies. They didn’t notice the Ranger behind them. Which was perfect for Warp’s plan.

He brought up Mercury’s file and grinned wide, fangs on display. Ty had gotten the footage from the range and had managed to get the sound to work. Excellent. That room was notorious for having bad sound files. They now had proof to throw the scum out. He gave a slight nod to Ty to let him know he was free to drag Mercury to Nebula.

”You on the other hand. Pack your shit and get off this station. You have five notations from various cadets citing harassment, both sexual and discriminatory.” Warp stated.  He then smirked when the stuck up bastard brown’d his pants when Ty put a hand on his shoulder. 

The look on Ty’s face was terrifying as led the soon to be ex-Cadet to Commander Nebula’s office. Hopefully they could persuade the Zinith woman to return now that had proof that Mercury was a shit, instead of just reports. 

Warp paused for a few moments before trying to talk to Mira. She broke the silence first.

”Thank you, for stepping in. I don’t know why I broke down like that. Normally I can deal with creeps like him any day.” Mira said. She rubbed at her eyes.

”Every trainee has a meltdown in their first month. Every trainee. It’s part of dealing with a new environment, intense training, bad food. Every trainee goes through it. Yours was just public. Relax. Now that it is out of your system you’ll be fine. You survived. One important piece of Ranger training is complete.” Warp explained casually. 

Warp still remembered his meltdown. He had thrown a blaster at a Comanding Officer’s head. Ty had melted a robot out of spite and caffeine withdrawal. Buzz broke his nose and Commander Nebula’s. Rocket broke down crying after he caught the scent of a perfume his mother often wore. It happened. Mira just happened to have been forced into instead of snapping on her own accord.

Mira thanked him again before taking a call from her wrist computer. It sounded like Stella. Mira was retelling the whole story as she walked away. Warp wanted to laugh. Mira had recovered quickly, or was pretending to at least. She would have to see a counselor, all trainees did after their meltdowns.

When he returned to his room he briefly thought if he should have taken advantage of that event and tried to play the hero. He immediately dismissed the thought. He was a traitor, he could be bought with the right amount of currency, he was waiting for the moment to get on Zurg’s payroll full time.

But the thought of taking advantage of Mira emotionally... Warp didn’t think he could do that.

Before he drifted off to sleep he wondered if he couldn’t manipulate anyone emotionally, pro Mira?

And since when was she Mira, and not Princess Mira?

 


End file.
